Chapter 1: Enter Insanity
by K. H. Kelsey
Summary: Love, devotion, death, and suspense. What is in here...IDK read it and find out more.! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ...Srry about chapter length I really have a bad case of writers block. R&R :
1. Chapter 1: It begins

"Soul Resonance!" Maka shouted. They had been weakened to the point of using their last resort move, witch hunt. Maka raised the scythe up and it glowed with a thousand hues, then she struck, then she missed. Leaving Eruka and Free completely unscathed.

"No, we can't be defeated now!" Maka yelled. Soul morphed back into human form.

"Maka…" he said breathily. "I'm not going to make it…"

Maka took a look at Soul. His side was bleeding heavily and his arm was sliced open. "Soul stop being dramatic, your fine." She said unsurely.

"Maka," he wheezed. "I'm serious I... I…" Soul collapsed.

"No! Soul!" Maka ran to his side and shook him awake.

"Maka I love you… will you just let me die, and please if I cause you pain, forget me." He sighed.

"Soul, this isn't the end! Your gonna be okay. Just stop acting this way and…" Maka felt Soul's body become lifeless and cold in her arms. "No... NO!' Maka wept..

She fell to the floor in sadness. She didn't care what happened next, a meister without a weapon is like a human without a soul. Life becomes painful, sorrowful, and everything feels like it is worthless. Eruka took her up in her arms and placed her into Free's arms. Free took her and chained her to the wall.

They had captured her, Maka, the strongest willed technician they could find.

"Eruka, inject it…NOW!"Free yelled. Eruka injected the black blood into Maka.

The black blood raged within her, pulling her soul deep into the depths of insanity. There was no way she was going to escape this time. Soul wasn't there to save her. Maka stared at Soul's limp, dead body as she slipped into insanity for the first and last time. She screamed as she felt the surge of madness tear her soul apart and infect her blood. Then, she went limp like a rag doll.

"Undo the chains." Free ordered. Eruka stepped forward and undid the chains that bound Maka.

Maka fell forward flat on her face. She then struggled to get up lifting herself and then falling again. Had the black blood not worked?

.


	2. Chapter 2: Broken Mirrors

"Hehehehehe!" Maka stood up and laughed insanely.

"Yes! It worked Eruka, it really worked!" Free shouted.

"Who are you guys? He he!" Maka giggled.

"We are… AHHHHHH!" Eruka screamed. Maka's hand turned into a blade and she swung it at Eruka, slashing her side open. Maka glanced at the glistening crimson blood pouring from Eruka's side. Maka dipped down to her level on the floor and dipped her finger in the blood and then licked it off.

"Hehehehehe! You are just a mere _Human_!" Maka said menacingly.

"She's even more insane than Crona was; we have to get out of here." Free picked Eruka up and was running for the exit, but a curved black scythe blade blocked his path.

"There's no escape now!" The black blood scythe swung and sent them flying into one of the many mirrors hanging upon the gray, stone walls of the castle. They both fell with a thud to the ground. Glass shards stuck in their backs. Free was the only one of the two left. He lifted himself up to stand and looked at Eruka. Her limp corpse lay there bloody, and splayed out on the cold stone floor.

"Goodbye." Maka laughed evilly once again and brought the blade down upon Free's neck, making a clean slice. The head rolled on the floor and the blank eyes of death stared up at her. He died with a look of sheer terror etched upon his face. Maka laughed, he was a weakling. Free was no match for her powers. "There is only one thing to do…" Maka left to face the god of death himself. As she left she looked at her reflection in the broken mirror and for a brief second remembered something of her past, but then it faded away as he black blood took the memory of her friends away.

All that was left in her mind was pure insanity as she stumbled off to meet her old friend, Kid, in battle.


	3. Chapter 3: Can't do this

"Hmmmm…" Death the kid stared out his window and into the stormy night. As the new god of death he was pretty bored, Asura had been sealed away and not much went on in his life.

The lightning crashed and the thunder boomed loudly and as each drop of rain fell Maka grew closer to the castle of Death himself. Back in the castle, Kid was still at rest, staring out into the empty void of the window, looking at the peaceful rain that was pelting the rooftops of Death City. Maka was closer now, breaching the gates of his home.

"KIDDOOOO!" Patti shouted, interrupting all peace that had existed before.

"AAAAHHHH! Patti, don't scare me like that! What is it now?" He said slightly pissed about Patti's antics when it came to pestering him. "If your French toast giraffe is ruined again just ask Liz to fix it."

"No it isn't that… well, look outside at the gate." Patti demanded.

"Okay." Kid looked at the gate, and there he saw Maka. Maka was drenched from head to toe in the cold, wet rain. "Let her in you fool!" he shouted back to her.

Patti went downstairs to help Liz open the heavy gate. "Aaaahhh…" Kid sighed contently and sunk into his chair and waited for Maka's arrival. Then he heard screams from downstairs.

"Oh my! Maka, Patti, Liz I'm coming!" he ran down the steps to find Liz and Patti's dead bodies laying on the ground, mutilated and gushing blood. He looked at Maka; she wasn't drenched in rain as he thought when he saw her outside. She was drenched in the salted blood of a human.

"No, Maka it wasn't you! You you didn't do this! Did you?" Maka swung at him with a black blood scythe, Kid dodged just in time to save his neck. "Maka what are you doing?" He exclaimed, shocked by Maka's violent nature.

"Hehehehehe!" She just giggled and went on swinging and Kid kept dodging, not wanting to hurt her.

Finally, one of her scythes left Kid stuck against the fireplace. He could feel the flames licking at his heels as they pulled closer beckoning him into their dance of orange swirls and whorls. He reached above himself and yanked a sword out of his father's decorative shield that ornamented the fireplace and swung it a Maka, slicing her side open, but the black blood healed the wound quickly.

"Black blood, but I thought…" Kid mumbled. Maka swung back, their two blades meeting in a cross and the blades scraped against one another as the Meisters fought for power.

"Maka, you can't do this! I'm Kid, remember me? The used to be symmetrical freak? C'mon Maka please stop this!" He urged.

"Stop what?" She replied. "I don't wanna stop our fun…Hehehehehe!" She chuckled insanely again and overpowered kid, sending him flying into a wall.

Kid groaned, his sides heaving as he tried to regain his breath and balance.

"Maka you don't want to hurt me! It is the insanity inside you speaking…" He urged again. No luck. Maka swung at him again.

"Where's Soul? Can't he save you from this madness?" He asked her.

"Soul doesn't exist anymore!" She said in a pleased tone.

"Soul isn't…" it finally dawned on Kid what Maka had done to her partner. "Maka you couldn't of! Where is the meister I once knew? Where did the fun loving, Maka chopping, annoying as hell meister go? Please Maka if you're in there listen to me…" She started getting ready to swing. "I didn't want to do this…" He cornered Maka and was ready to slice her head off. "Please Maka I can't kill you! Please stop this madness."

Maka lifted up her head. 


	4. Chapter 4: Bringing her Back

"Maka I can't do this." Kid pleaded for her to snap out of it.

Maka raised her head, "Kid-kun? HEHEEHHE!" Maka slipped in and out of insanity!

"Maka I know you're in there underneath the insanity please reject the black blood and come out of this trance." He said.

Maka started trying to get up to attack him for the final time. She shoved him aside and raised her bloody scythe. Then she heard Soul's voice. "Maka stop!" it said. At first she wondered where this voice was coming from, but then she looked up from Kid's unconscious body. Soul was there! With that crazy cat witch girl Blair!

"Soul-kun?" Maka questioned whether this was an effect of insanity.

"SOUL!' Kid came out of the coma. "But you're dead!"

"Luckily for me Blair found me just in time! I wasn't completely lost yet! What's up with Maka?" He asked as Maka started giggling again and swung a scythe at them.

"Black blood. I'll explain later. But right now we need to get the dark side of Maka out of her body." Kid told him.

"I think I know how to get to her, but you'll have to trap me in a corner with her." Soul commanded.

"Okay, but now I question your sanity! Soul, what are you going to do?" Kid asked.

"What I should of done ages ago." He replied he stepped over by Maka. "Kid! NOW!"

Kid trapped them in the corner with his blade. "Maka It's me Soul. The one you love. The one you saw die on the floor of that castle in the woods. Remember me please." He begged.

"Soul it's you? I… I … Hehe…" She started slipping back into insanity's grasp.

"No Maka don't!" He said. And with that he decided to try to bring her back... with a kiss. He grasped her hand and pulled her close to him. "Now do you remember." He kissed her softly, sliding his hand up the back of her shirt and forcing her to be deeper in the kiss. Maka forced him away from herself.

"Soul what are you doing? Ewww your hands were up my shirt? _MAKA CHOP!_" Maka brought a nearby book down upon his head. "Baka." She said to him.

Surprisingly he was back on his feet in an instant... "MAKA your back!" he embraced her.

"Back from what?" She asked.


	5. Chapter 5: The Deal

"Back from what?" Maka questioned.

"Maka, you don't remember." Kid said to her.

"Remember what? What are you all talking about?" She asked frustrated.

"You're back from this." Soul pointed to the pool of black blood that had been ejected into her body.

"Black blood, but…" Maka had a flashback. Eruka, Free, Soul's dead body, and the cold castle floor. She fell backwards in a faint, stunned at what had happened.

While she was out cold Kid discussed some serious matters with Soul.

"Soul, her soul has become the soul of a Kishin egg. You know I have to kill her. As god of death it is my duty." He said barley audible.

"Nya- Maka is going to go bye bye? Yay! Soul-kun is MINE!" Blair knocked Soul right out of his chair and started cuddling up against him.

"Blair you haven't left yet? Get out godamminit!" He pushed Blair out the door and locked it, and all the windows just in case. "Wait a second, what did you say?"

"I will have to kill Maka." Kid said monotone.

"You'll have to kill me first, Kid." Soul spat out kid's name like I spit out my mom's meatloaf (srry mom T_T)

"Okay here's the deal. You kill me and you're the new god of death. I kill you and Maka is going down with you." Kid's voice was cold and unfeeling.


	6. Chapter 6: The final Battle

They were outside. The storm that had been brewing now roared and raged. Winds blew their hair around and torrents of rain soaked them to the bone.

"You ready." Kid asked Soul.

Lightning struck right in between them and Soul attacked Kid without any warning. His Scythe blade arm flew so fast. But kid blocked it with the sword from the other battle. Then Kid made a few lighting fast strikes to Soul. Soul said "ha you missed me!" Then the wound started gushing out scarlet blood, making a red "x" on his jacket.

"Aaaahhh!" Soul grunted in pain.

Inside the castle Maka stirred at the sound of Soul's scream. She stood up and went to the window. There, she saw Soul on the ground writhing in pain. "Sooouuullll!" She yelled as unlocked the window and jumped out to join him in battle.

"Kid-kun, what are you doing!" Maka said.

"Maka, Your soul it... it is a Kishin egg. Kid wants to kill…" Soul stuttered.

While they weren't looking Kid tried to strike a blow to Maka's turned back.

"Maka, NO." He jumped in front of her, taking a final slash from Kid's blade. Then he collapsed. "Kid you traitor… you said you wouldn't…" he was breathing heavily. He fell, never to rise again.

"KID YOU KUSOHITSU!" (Shithead in Japanese ) She yelled. "Soul," she turned to his body. "I won't let the pain come to me again." She went right up to Kid took his blade from him and pierced her own heart. "I love you Soul and now we will be without worries." She started bleeding.

"Maka, why did you? Don't do it again!" Kid commanded.

"Of course I won't stab in the same place twice you silly little boy." She took another stab, right through the stomach. And then, she collapsed on top of Soul. And before she died she grabbed his hand and held it close to her heart. "En yurushi maro, Kid- kun." (I forgive you, Kid.) She looked up at Kid. Her eyes brimming with tears as they rolled into the back of her head.

"No, Maka!" He ran over to her and lifting her body in his hands, wept and cried like a child. He realized his wrong. It was the black blood, and like Crona could be forgiven. The stupidity of t all stunned him. It was his fault Maka was dead now. It was his fault Soul is dead too. Unable to take it anymore, he grabbed the blade and killed himself. And just as he died, the sun came through the clouds. Wrong had been righted.


	7. Chapter 7: Thanks to the Readers

Thanks Readers!

Have any requests? Tell me by reviewing.

Have any questions? Tell me by reviewing again.

Recommendations for future writing… well, you know what to do!

These people helped me a lot:

Precious (BFF)

Gravity (fanfiction user)

Look for my new upcoming story… Nights I spent with you… Fluffy KidxCrona.


End file.
